Sailor Moon: The Birth Of New Scouts
by SukiRPGAnime08
Summary: Galaxia has returned the Star Seeds to the rightful Owners. The Starlights have decided to stay on Earth for awhile before going back to their home planet. New Darkness has been planted on Earth, can the Scouts defeat it. Read To Find Out. New OCs!


**This Story Is By Katrena Rother, Alex Bishop & Myself. We've written this story since our high school years but has been put off on hiatus because of some drama that happened as well as us graduating and couldn't continue it. But I myself have continued it and we all agreed that we should still continue it. So this story will be posted in maybe once a month, depending on the situation of our lives. So please enjoy this story and please no flamers or haters, we wrote this story purely for fun. So lets get on with the story!

* * *

**

**Here Is The Bios Of Our Characters That Will Be In the Story.**

**Our First New Characters Are Created From Katrena Rother  
Name: Yuko Misaki  
Age: 16  
Birthday: April 2nd  
Hair Color: Long & Red  
Eye Color: Lavender(good side) Red(bad side)  
Height: 5'5" - 5'6"  
Scout Name: Sailor Storm  
BF: Gene Starwind (aka King Hiro)(Knight)  
Family: Mother, Father, Younger Sister  
Personality: Free-Spirited, Short-Tempered, Leader, Independent, Protective, Loving, Competitive, Self-Confident, Daring, Athletic & Talented  
Bio: Yuko is secretly Sailor Storm aka Queen Naname. She's very talented and loves her friends. When she meets Serena, she senses something familiar about her. when she finds out about Serena's identities, she understands her confusion now. Serena and Yuko are very close; they are the rulers of the Moon & Storm, by the way. Gene & Yuko, when they are the King & Queen, are the rulers of the Storms.  
Voice Actor: Emmy Rossum**

**Name: Rika  
Age: Unknown (Looks 3yrs old)(Cat Form)  
Birthday: January 1st  
Hair Color: Purple  
Eye Color: Purple  
Height: 1'6"(Cat Form) 5'6"(Human Form)  
Personality: Wise but acts like a Kitten  
Bio: When people see her in her cat form, they wonder why she's purple and has what looks like one tail going into two tails at the end. People wonder if Rika is a certain kind of a cat. Some people thinks that Rika is an alien cat and most think that Rika is cute. Rika looks like a 3yr old cat, but she's really much older than that. Because she's Queen Naname's cat. Rika can change to a huge form; a bigger form about 5'3" tall, standing up including the head.  
Voice Actor: Laura Bailey**

**Name: Gene Starwind  
Age: 17  
Birthday: August 17th  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Faded Brown  
Height: 5'11"  
Personality: Bad-Boy, Romantic, Short-Tempered, Leader, Independent, Athletic, Confident, Daring, Protective & Loving  
Other Name: Knight (King Hiro)  
GF: Yuko Misaki (Queen Naname/Sailor Storm)  
Family: Mother & Father  
Bio: Gene is very athletic, loves martial arts and kendo. Gene and Yuko are the rulers of the storm. Gene's real identity is King Hiro, the King of the Storm. Gene is known as Knight to the Sailor Scouts like Darien is known as Tuxedo Mask to the Sailor Scouts.  
Voice Actor: Joey Hood**

**Name: Ryoko Misaki  
Age: 7yrs old  
Birthday: October 20th  
Hair Color: Bleach Blonde  
Eye Color: Violet  
Height: 4'5"  
Personality: Like Yuko but more her own age  
Family: Yuko(Older Sister), Mother & Father  
Bio: For some reason, Ryoko looks more like her sister than her own mother. Some think that Ryoko is Yuko's daughter, but no one really knows. They find out the answer to that later on in the story. Ryoko love Yuko a lot and follows her around; like a little ducky following it's mother.  
Voice Actor: Kari Wahlgren**

**Now For The Next New Characters That Are Created From Alex Bishop  
Name: Nikki  
Age: unknown (Looks 16)  
Birthday: Unknown  
Hair Color: Long & Brown(Good Side) Black(Bad Side)  
Eye Color: Red(Good Side) Black(Bad side)  
Height: 5'10"  
Personality: Quiet, Stubborn, Athletic, High-Tolerance, Short-Tempered, Determined, Respectful & Sense of Humor  
BF: Aiden  
Family: Trista (Sailor Pluto)  
Bio: Nikki looks a year younger that her sister; Trista, but both of their ages are unknown. She is the princess/protector of the Sun and since her sister is older, she is the queen of her own planet. She has a cat name Comet and a dog name Flare. The cat is a boy as the dog is a girl. Nikki is kinda goofy and has a great sense of humor.  
Voice Actor: Jessica Straus**

**Name: Aiden  
Age: Unknown (Looks 20)  
Birthday: Unknown  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Golden Brown  
Height: 6'2"  
Personality: Bad Boy, Athletic & Protective  
GF: Nikki  
Family: None  
Bio: Aiden LOVES Nikki, both Comet and Flare HATE him! Aiden would protect Nikki ina heart beat. When Nikki becomes Dark Sun, Aiden is the only person that can bring her back to her good side.  
Voice Actor: Johnny Yong Bosch**

**And Now Lastly, New Characters That Are Created By Me  
Name: Samantha Hino  
Age: 16  
Birthday: May 3rd  
Hair Color: Light blue  
Eye Color: Red  
Height: 5'2"  
Personality: Shy, Loving, Protective, Quiet, Respectful, Wise, Intelligent & Talented in Art, Music & Spiritual Things  
Family: Mother, Father & Cousin (Rei Hino)  
Bio: Samantha is Sailor Calesto, she's quiet when she meets new people. When she met Ami; she felt like she could be herself. She finds out about her identities of Ami and her friends being the Sailor Scouts. Samantha is the princess/protector of the Animals. She loves to draw sing, dance and do the same spiritual things like her cousin, Rei. She has a mouse and cat; both the cat and mouse get along great. her mouse's name is Yuki as her cat's name is Gip. Both her pets love her and protects her dearly.  
Voice Actor: Lisa Ortiz**

**Name: Yuki  
Age: Unknown (Looks 17 in his Human Form)  
Birthday: Unknown  
Hair Color: Grey(Mouse) Black(Human)  
Eye Color: Blue(mouse/Human)  
Height: 1'(mouse) 5'6"(Human)  
Personality: Like Yuki Sohma from the anime Fruits Basket  
Crush: Samantha  
Bio: Yuki also likes to draw and sing. He is very much like a prince to Samantha and protects her with his life.  
Voice Actor: Christopher Patton**

**Name: Gip  
Age: unknown (Looks 18 in his Human Form)  
Birthday: Unknown  
Hair Color: White w/ Yellow & Black spots(Cat) Black(Human)  
Eye Color: Yellow(Cat/Human)  
Height: 1'7"(Cat) 5'8"(Human)  
Personality: Like Atem from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh  
Crush: Samantha & Rika(But not as much as Samantha)  
Bio: Gip loves to be around Samantha a lot, no matter where the go. Both Yuki and Gip get along really well, better than more cats and mouse relationship. Gip loves to dance and practice spiritual things with Samantha.  
Voice Actor: Marc Diraison**

* * *

**Those are the new characters that will be in this story. I hope that when I post up the chapters, that you will enjoy what we have written. So until I post up the first two chapters of the story; I bid you all farewell. Please R&R if you have the time. Thank you again.  
**


End file.
